Alone, Alone
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: Alone, Alone. No one home. What could have been done to save him? Was there anything she could do? EdwardxKim. Rated for love scene.
1. On a Mission

**Welcome to my newest piece of fanficiton! As I'm sure you gethered from the summary, this is an Edward Scissorhands fic that centers around what _could_ have been between Kim and Edward. The rating is T for now, but will rise to M later...bet you didn't see _that_ coming. Anyways, I love reviews and such, so please take the time to review so that I'll be confident enough to post each new chapter. I'm not a confident person, so I'll need your feedback to keep me going. Thanks, and enjoy!**

_Alone, Alone_

_No one home_

_With secrets abounding_

_And nothing shown_

_To the desperate soul_

_That is the toll_

_For a loveless encounter_

_Alone, Alone_

The pen had been scribbled frantically across the page, and angry scrawl the effect of never practicing her writing as a child. Kim Boggs looked up from her morbid writing to glance out the window again at the mansion that was her inspiration. She had a mission today.

Moving her brown eyes back to the pages of her diary, she signed her name with a flourish and closed it gently, setting it on her pillow for later. Mumbling words of self-assurance she got dressed and went downstairs to be greeted by a cheerful smile from her mother, Peg.

"Good morning, dear. I hope you're hungry. I made pancakes for you," she said fondly to her daughter. Turning away, she yelled back upstairs, "Kevin! It's time for breakfast!" Kim smiled as her brother came trudging down the stairs with sleep still evident in his eyes. With barely a 'morning' he sat down at the table with his mom and sister.

"So, what's on the agenda today, kids? Now that you're out of school for the summer, Kim, you'll be able to do whatever you want! Isn't that wonderful?" she asked jovially. "And Kevin, Mark called today and wants to play." Kevin perked up at the mention of his best friend's name.

"No, no special plans today. I was thinking I'd get some shopping done and then maybe hang out with Anne later," Kim told her mother. She knew she was lying through her teeth, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She had to go. She just _had to_. She couldn't take it anymore.

It had been a little over a year since the events of last Christmas. The last time she saw _him_. And it was killing her. She had been away at a local college, and though it was close to home, she had decided to board there for the sake of escaping. She didn't want to remember. Didn't want to, but it haunted her every day; she had decided enough was enough.

She was going to visit Edward.

"Well, that's nice dear. I hope you have fun," Peg was unaware that she had just snapped her daughter out of her thoughts.

After a mostly silent breakfast (minus Kevin telling about the dead toad he'd found in their yard) Kim went back up to her room to gather her supplies. She was getting extremely nervous. Hundreds of questions buzzed through her mind. Was he still up there? Had he left, hoping to avoid further confrontation? Did he miss her? Did he even want to see her? She had no answers, but she was determined to try.

She collected what money she had and stuffed it into her small purse, hoping it would be enough. She hadn't _completely_ lied to her mom. She was going shopping…just not for the reasons her mom thought she was.

She grabbed her diary off the bed, working to fit it in her purse. She got her keys and left her room in a hurry. "Bye, Mom. Out to go shopping!" she called over her shoulder. She had to be careful not to slam the door, lest her mother catch on to her excitement.

She went to the local food store and picked up the necessary supplies for her adventure. Only as she was paying for it all did she hear the gossip.

"Yeah, and they said they saw something in the window. Scared them half to death. They're convinced it was…him," Marge said to the other ladies gathered by the counter.

"Oh my God, do think it could be?" Joyce asked excitedly. Kim scowled in her direction. She hated that woman with a passion after she found out how she had tried to seduce Edward. _Her_ Edward. She found herself blushing at the thought.

"No, they say he moved up North where he could be alone without attracting attention—" But Kim didn't hear anymore. She had turned and stalked out disgustedly. _These women_ she thought_ They beat him down and kick him out, then they're gossiping like it never happened_.

She had a driver's license now, but had opted to not use a car so there would be no unexplained vehicle outside the mansion. She walked as nonchalantly as she could towards the path, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure no one could see her.

As she got to the path, she felt a pang of fear. Was this the right thing to do? What if someone saw her and Edward was still up there? He could be hurt.

But, she needed him. She missed him terribly. All she wanted was one more time seeing him, so her mind would be at ease. To know he was alive at the least, and hopefully at peace with life. She started walking again.

She went to the gate, creaking it open slightly; just enough to get inside. She glanced up at the towering mansion, brown eyes moving across the beautiful archway and the lush garden, perfectly tended with the utmost care. Her long blonde hair whipped into her face, preventing her from gazing at the lovely garden hedges which had been carefully constructed into various animals and objects. Growling at her impossible-to-tame hair, she pulled it from her eyes to see a giant hand in the middle of the garden, admiring the architecture. She looked to the window, where cracked panes glittered like diamonds in the evening sunlight. She smiled at the sheer beauty of the place, pleased that it was still flourishing, meaning he must still be here.

She went to the door, not hesitating to open it, feeling a shiver go up her spine at the chill of the house. "Edward?" she called out into the castle, hoping to heaven he would hear her. But no reply came.

She wandered up the stairs to the attic, praying the whole way up. When she got to the top, the first thing she saw was the giant hole in the attic. She realized she could see the ocean today. She watched the waves rise and fall with the tide, admiring its sparkling beauty. Then…

_Snip…snip snip snip…snip_

A slow smile spread across her face as she felt someone approach from behind her.

"Hello, Edward."

A silent beat, then the smallest of voices sounded with hope. "Kim?"

She turned around, and her heart lurched. Edward was staring at her with shock evident in his beautiful eyes; too dark to be brown, but too light to be black. He looked like he had seen mirage after mirage and was hardly daring to hope that she was the real Kim. He was exactly as she remembered. Raven hair in a completely tangles mess, black leather outfit sheathed around him, and scissors clicking away in what could be described as a nervous habit.

"Kim?" he asked again, the fear rising as she didn't respond. Tears suddenly welled to her eyes and she slowly took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him recklessly close as she breathed a sigh of release and relief.

"Edward…" she whispered into his chest, "It's me. It's Kim, I'm here," she murmured.

xXx

Edward looked down at the woman hugging him tightly to her. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to hug her back? Or was it safer to disentangle from her grasp? Well, he could be selfish when he wanted to be, so he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, careful to keep his scissor hands away from her.

She was here, with him, holding him like…like maybe she still loved him. He had to ask the inevitable question, though it felt like hell to ask.

"Kim, why are you here?" he asked quietly, as though afraid she would disappear with the sound of his voice.

She looked up at him, her arms still around him as she smiled. "To see you."

His eyes widened slightly. "Why?" he questioned timidly. He was trying to concentrate on her answer, but he was quite distracted by the warmth of her embrace. It was so lovely, so _right_.

Kim hesitated a moment, then stood on her toes to reach him, kissing him softly, lingering longer than she had the first time, then pulled away to whisper in his ear…

"Because I love you."


	2. Scars

**I know this chapter is a little early, but I'm hoping it will encourage more reviews. Reviews are like life blood, so keep me alive. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

One pair of eyes stared into the other's. Had he heard her correctly?

She still loved him?

Edward blinked once, trying to register her words in his mind. _I love you_. She had been gone for so long; he didn't know how long. Time was not a solid thing in his mind. It sped up as he did his gardening, and slowed to a crawl when he thought of his life before.

But now, as they held each other, time blurred into an endless moment. He never wanted it to end…never wanted to release his grasp from around Kim. And, as he gazed at her, the look in her eyes told him she wanted the same thing.

He suddenly had an overwhelming desire to kiss her again.

But, he resisted. He didn't want to scare Kim away, not so soon after they'd been reunited. He tried to simply look at her eyes, which had a mesmerizing power all their own. But his eyes kept wandering back to her mouth, which was softer than anything he'd ever felt.

She felt a blush creeping up her neck as she watched his eyes travel to her mouth, and she smiled, suddenly shy. But, she knew he was too polite (not to mention nervous) to kiss her without her permission, so she leaned back up and kissed him again.

The kiss started innocently, for Edward was pure of heart, and never had experienced anything like this. Kim could feel the scar on his lips on hers and she reached up to trace his face, feeling each scar beneath her fingertips. She suddenly felt anger rise in her stomach as she thought of how many more scars he had because of her ex-boyfriend, Jim.

She reached her hands to tangle in his messy raven hair and pulled his mouth to hers with a sudden intensity, feeling the passion she had never quite felt with Jim.

Edward's eyes, which had closed of their own accord, shot back open. He gently pulled away as quickly as possible, stuttering out, "I-I'm sorry," over and over again. She furrowed her eyebrows. What was he apologizing for? She was the one who had let the kiss become too passionate for his liking. He continued to mumble apologies until she put a finger over his lips to silence him.

She nearly laughed as his eyes crossed to look at her finger on his lips. Edward relaxed. It was apparent that she wasn't upset with him. In a sudden bold move, he kissed her fingertip, making Kim's face heat up at the beautifully pure gesture. Jim had never been that gentle with her. She suddenly scowled, wishing desperately Jim hadn't been her first love. Why couldn't it have been Edward all along?

"Kim? Are you okay?" he asked in his quiet voice. He was afraid he'd done the wrong thing and made her angry, but her quick smile assured him that he hadn't.

"Yes, I was just remembering…" she hesitated.

"Remembering what?"

She sighed, knowing it was genuine care for her feelings that he asked the question. But she didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering the first time we met," she lied, though it wasn't a complete lie; that memory had flooded her mind hundreds of times in the last year.

Edward smiled. He remembered it well. She had come home from her camping trip to find a man with scissors for hands trying to sleep in her bed. She'd panicked, he'd panicked, and he'd ended up popping six holes in her water bed. The memory almost made him laugh.

"I'm sorry if I got…too carried away for you," Kim murmured and looked down at her feet. They had finally let go of each other when Edward had pulled away, and she didn't like it. But, she still felt the need to apologize.

"No! I…I…liked it," Edwards voice sounded panicky, fearing he'd offended her by pulling away. It wasn't that he didn't like it; quite the opposite, he'd never wanted to stop. But he had never engaged in any form of this kind of thing, so he was afraid of doing something wrong, and especially of hurting her by mistake.

Kim grinned wider than a Cheshire Cat at his admitting his liking of the kiss. She stepped dangerously close to him and whispered in his ear, "Want to try it again?"

xXx

The sun was starting to set behind the clouds when Kim realized the time. They'd been talking…well, _she'd_ been talking while Edward listened with unwavering attention. He was such a good listener, and she felt like she could talk forever with him: about school, about her family (He missed them dearly), about her new friends. He was utterly fascinated by her stories, and she felt guilty that he couldn't experience the same things himself. Every so often she would reach up and bring his head down to hers for a quick kiss. It was heavenly.

"Oh, crap!" she suddenly shouted, making Edward jump. "I have to get going! Mom is going to freak if I don't get home soon."

Edward's face fell, but he nodded. Would this be the last time he'd see her? She saw the change in his demeanor and made a quick decision.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow," she said with mock solemnity, smiling when his eyes lit up.

He walked her to the gate, like a gentleman, and with a quick peck on the lips from her and a smile from him, she vanished from his sight.

As she made her way down the hill to her house, she was blissfully aware that she would see him again. She'd been unsure at first: was it really such a good idea? But how could she leave him? After telling him she loved him, after kissing him like that, she knew how powerful her love was. She couldn't just leave him alone again.

She glanced around when she reached the base, hoping that everyone would be in their homes having dinner. Luck was on her side, and she made her way to her house without being noticed.

"Where have you been?" were the first words out of her mother's mouth as she walked in through the door. "Anne called earlier and said she wasn't out with you when I asked, so I was getting worried. Care to tell me where you were?"

Kim suddenly realized she hadn't come up with an excuse and she stumbled across her words. "I-I…" _Sheesh, Edward is already starting to rub off on me._ Whoa, now _there_ was a thought! She felt her face flush in embarrassment at that idea, but her mom mistook her reaction.

"Oh honey, are you dating someone new?" she squealed in delight.

"Wha—? Um, y-yeah…sort of," she stammered.

"Dear, that's wonderful! Who is he? You have to tell me all about him! Let's go sit in your room and talk in private," she talked excitedly, pleased her daughter was finally out with someone.

The two walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Well?" her mother prompted.

Kim sighed, debating whether or not to tell her mom the truth. Maybe she could go with half-truths.

"Well, you know him," she started, watching Peg's eyes grow wider in excitement. "And, he's been to our house before."

"Is it Edwin Banks?" her mother asked, seeming hopeful that it was.

Kim shook her head slowly, and decided to give her mom a real hint. "Well, no, but his name starts with 'Ed'," she qualified carefully.

Peg's smile faded away, and she slowly registered her daughter's words.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes, Mom. It's Edward. I…saw him today," she said as calmly as she could.

Peg's eyes were swiftly welling up with tears, and she suddenly pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "I thought…I thought you said he was dead…I mean, during the incident at Christmas…" she suddenly broke down sobbing, clinging to her daughter like her life depended on it.

Kim started crying too, her day suddenly overwhelming her. "I know Mom, but I lied that day, hoping they would leave him alone…hoping he could find some peace. But, I couldn't leave him alone up there. I had to see him…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never told you."

"Oh, honey, forget about t-that. I'm just so…happy…he's a-alive! I always hoped…but I never could bring myself to go up t-there," Peg blubbered away in Kim's arms. Suddenly, she looked up past the tears and suddenly realized what Kim had said.

"W-wait, I asked if you were dating someone…and you said…" she was stuttering in an effort to understand, and Kim suddenly beamed; a smile more beautiful than she had ever seen from her daughter. Kim answered the unspoken question with one word.

"Yes."


	3. Beauty

**Hello my wonderful readers! I usually don't like to update this fast, but you've all inspired me to write as quickly as possible. I hope you like this chapter, there is a lot of angst, but also a lot of love. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have kept me going. I owe my story to you.**

Edward sat on his makeshift bed—though mattress would be a better description—thinking about the day spent with Kim. He wanted to touch his lips, to see if the warmth still lingered on his mouth where Kim had kissed him. But that move would only put a new scar on his face. Kim didn't deserve all these scars; he knew he was not good enough for her, but that hadn't stopped him from treasuring every moment of their time that day.

He smiled at the thought. Kim had _kissed_ him. It was fairly obvious to anyone who knew that Kim was his first kiss. And probably last, if he was being honest with himself. He knew no one besides her wanted to kiss him. Well…other than Mrs. Monroe. Edward shuddered at the thought of when she had tried to kiss him. She'd also tried to take her clothes off…Edward shook his head to rid himself of the bad memories.

Edward closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted again to Kim. She had pulled him in fiercely, and it had startled him, but it had been wonderful. He could feel every ounce of love she had for him in her kisses.

Suddenly he froze, eyes shooting wide open. He'd made a terrible mistake.

He hadn't told her he loved her.

xXx

Kim lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep with all the thoughts racing around in her head. She was remembering everything from last year, seeing it all with new eyes.

She remembered how she and her friends had treated him like a freak; like someone who didn't belong. She vaguely recalled a dinner where Anne had said she couldn't eat the roast Edward cut for her because he had used his hands and it was unsanitary. She growled to herself as she remembered the misguided attempt to get money for Jim's van. They had used Edward to get into Jim's house and then left him there to be arrested when they failed to get in without setting off the alarm.

A tear slipped down Kim's face. Why had he forgiven her for all that? She knew she didn't deserve someone as special as Edward, but she couldn't help but love the fact that he loved her back. He hadn't said as much, but she had felt it in his kiss. The way he held her tenderly, trying to keep her safe even while he was otherwise distracted.

She smiled and closed her eyes when she thought of his sheepish confession about the kiss. She had wanted to press her lips to his again and again, just to reassure him of her love.

As she drifted off to sleep, she realized she hadn't given him everything she'd wanted to today.

Smiling she thought, _Well, I have that much more reason to see him tomorrow then_.

xXx

The next morning Kim woke up alert and ready for her next endeavor. As she clambered down the stairs, her excited expression tipped off Peg that she probably wouldn't see much of her daughter that day.

"Dear, are you seeing Edward again?" she asked nervously. They had talked quite a bit the night before, and had reached the conclusion that so long as no one saw Kim going to and from the mansion, she could continue seeing Edward. Peg was trying to convince herself that it was alright to go up and see him herself.

"Yeah, I'll be gone all day probably. You can come with me if you want."

Peg smiled at her daughter. "No, I'll let you two be for today. It's Avon season again, so I'll be going around town today. You have fun sweetie." Kim nodded and after a kiss on the cheek for her mother, she left to go on her second mission.

She practically ran the whole way to the drive, making it look like she was going on a morning jog. She slowed when she came to the entrance, looking every which way to ensure secrecy. She didn't notice one of the neighbors looking out her window at her, so she carried on to her destination, grabbing her stash of goods where she'd hid them last night.

Approaching the house, she could see something in the window in the tower. She peered up and saw a flash of metal. Her eyes adjusted and she realized Edward was waving to her: waiting for her. She grinned up at him, waving and stepped into the house.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard pattering steps down the stairs and Edward came forward slowly—though eagerly—to give her a hug.

"How are you today, Kim?" he asked, genuine interest in his eyes. She smiled at his perfect articulation, irreversible etiquette evident in his demeanor.

"I'm great! You?"

"I'm…exceedingly happy to see you," he said honestly, looking towards the ground in embarrassment. She flushed and reached up to stroke his face. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her eyes closing dreamily. Despite his never having participated in any such business before her, he was a surprisingly good kisser.

Before she could pull away for air, Edward ducked his head down and pressed his lips to hers again, making her gasp. "I'm sorry," was his immediate reaction.

Kim shook her head, laughing. "Edward, never apologize for kissing me. I was just surprised at your…expertise," she giggled. He smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Edward's entire body went rigid and he began to stutter apologies. Kim frowned, wondering what was wrong. When she asked Edward murmured, "I forgot to tell you something very important yesterday."

Kim raised a brow. "Oh?" she inquired. "And what would this important thing be?"

Edward broke into a smile that would put an angel to shame and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I love you," he said simply.

xXx

Kim stared at Edward, her eyes tearing up. "Edward…" she mumbled, feeling every bit of his love from his words. He leaned down boldly, kissing her gently. She reached up to cup his face, and when they broke away to breathe, she kissed each scar on his face. She leaned back, watching his eyes open very slowly, contentment in his smile. Suddenly, she jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, effectively startling Edward.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have some surprises for you today. I think you'll like them very much," she regained her composure with little dignity. Taking his arm, she led him to her bags and took out what she had brought.

His eyes widened at each item she took out: Different foods, new clothes, and something he didn't know the name of. When he asked, she smiled broadly and replied, "It's a camera. I figured maybe we could take some pictures tomorrow for the collage by your bed."

Edward grinned, his eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas and nodded vigorously.

"But first, I'd like to make you a home cooked meal. Speaking of which, how have you been surviving without food up here?" she asked curiously. She knew he wasn't quite human, but she knew he could get hungry like anyone else.

"Cookies," was the only reply. She gave him a confused look. "Cookies?" she repeated. He nodded, taking her hand and leading her over to the huge machine near the stairs. He flipped a switch and the machine roared to life, startling her. She couldn't believe it still worked.

An egg was broken over a bowl, and beaters mixed them thoroughly. Flour was mixed in as well and it soon became dough. A hand came out of nowhere, dumping the contents of the bowl onto the conveyer belt and rolling it out into a flat piece. Finally, little legged cookie cutters stamped into the dough right before they went into a giant oven.

Edward guided her to the other side where cookies came out by the dozen. Kim was entranced by the machine, realizing just how brilliant the inventor had been.

Edward delicately picked up a cookie and handed it to her. "Try it, they're delicious," he smiled excitedly, proud to be showing off his father's invention. She took a bite, delighting in the taste; it was absolutely delectable. It was like no cookie she'd ever tasted.

"Well, I dare say that is the best cookie I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed jovially. "But, I don't think it's good to just eat cookies all the time. I think I'll make you something a little healthier."

He nodded, leading her to the kitchen of the mansion. Kim was excited, she had never seen the whole house; she'd have to ask for a tour later.

"Now, do you like eggs?" she asked, digging around in the bag for the necessary supplies for an omelet. An affirmative from Edward and Kim found a pan in the cupboard over the stove. She washed it thoroughly in the sink (it was quite dusty) and cracked the egg, the homey sounds of sizzling eggs a comfort in both their ears.

As she cooked, she watched Edward's face watch the pan. He looked at it like it was actually interesting, at which Kim nearly burst out laughing.

She couldn't wait for the rest of the surprises.


	4. The Unforgiven

**Wow, you have no idea how excited I am after reading your reviews. Here is the next installment of Alone, Alone, I hope you enjoy! It gets pretty angsty here, but there will be much love to come. Keep reading and let me know what you think.**

Edward didn't think he could be happier than he was now: Kim was here, she and he were eating a delicious meal of omelets and cookies, and she had asked to be shown the rest of the mansion. It couldn't possibly get better than this, he thought.

After they'd finished their breakfast, Edward took her through the different rooms of the house. He showed her the inventor's work room and the room where he was created. They moved on to the various bedrooms upstairs and the library, which Kim liked the best. She promised to read to Edward sometime, making him smile. He hoped she liked poetry.

When they passed a door and Kim found it was locked, she looked to Edward to open it. He didn't.

"That…that's where I put him after…I wanted to make him comfortable," he explained in a small voice. She understood, taking his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"It's okay, Edward. We won't go in there then." He nodded, grateful for her understanding.

They explored nearly the whole house, finally back in the attic where Edward slept. She went over and sat on the bed, looking at the pictures he'd pasted on the wall.

Edward unexpectedly felt a blush crawl up his neck and stain his face. Kim was sitting on _his _bed, oblivious to his discomfort. Father had told him it was ungentlemanly to allow a woman to be on the bed you slept on. Edward didn't quite know why, as the Inventor had been brief on the subject, but he didn't _ever_ want to be rude with Kim.

Luckily, she'd stood before he had to say anything, and he felt at ease again. "Want to go to the gardens, Edward?" she asked, looking out the windows to the hedges and flowers below. He nodded his approval, and they went outside, sitting in the grass near a tiny pond in the back garden.

They talked on and on, time seeming to not exist inside their own private world. Edward contributed more to the conversation than he had the day before, but all too soon the sun began to set behind the clouds on the horizon. It was almost time to say goodbye.

Kim sighed, knowing that she had to go soon, but not wanting to leave.

"You...could stay here," Edward spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever. She turned to him, eyes wide at the idea. He misread her expression. "If-If you want to, that is."

Kim smiled. "I can't tonight Edward, but maybe if I clear it with Mom I can tomorrow," she told him, hoping with all her heart her mother would understand.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Alright," he agreed, also hoping for her to stay there tomorrow.

She left soon after their goodbye kiss, again he walked her to the gate to make sure she got home safely.

xXx

Kim made her way home; it was very dark now, so there was no chance anyone would see her. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about the day spent with Edward.

But when she opened the door, it was not her mother's voice she heard. It was a high-pitched woman's voice, with a Southern drawl tingeing it.

Joyce Monroe.

Kim quickly hid herself behind the ledge of the wall before the dining room, where Joyce was talking with her mother. But she hadn't hidden before Peg noticed her daughter come in. Instead of ratting her out, Peg let her listen in on the conversation, as it concerned her daughter.

"…And I just think she needs to stop going up there. He'd dead, she needs to move on. You know, there are a lot of boys that would love to date her. I'm sure she could find a very nice boy to date that would take her mind off things," Joyce sniffed disdainfully. Kim scowled, how in the world had she found out?

"Well, I know Kim and Edward were very good friends, and I don't think she's going to forget about him that easily," Peg told her. Peg wasn't fond of lying, but she sure wasn't going to say "Oh no, Edward is still alive and well and he's now dating my daughter'. That wouldn't go over so well.

"Yes, yes, I know. But he killed her boyfriend! Shouldn't she hate everything he represented? And besides, he didn't love her. He was infatuated with me, you know. After what happened…" she left the sentence hanging. After all this time, she still told people he had tried to rape her, when such a thing couldn't be farther from the truth.

Kim nearly stood up and started yelling at Mrs. Monroe. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Undermining Edward like he was nothing but dirt; telling the mother who loved him like a son that he didn't love her daughter.

It was all too much. Silently, she stood and shot her mother a meaningful look. She quietly stalked out the door and closed it without a sound. Mrs. Monroe was too caught up in her nagging to even notice.

Kim ran the entire way back to the mansion, tears flowing down her face as she replayed Mrs. Monroe's words over in her mind. She was so angry she suddenly had the desire to have knives for hands just so she could rip that woman apart herself. _How dare she_. She thought angrily.

She had reached the mansion in record time, and she shoved open the door, running up the stairs to the attic. When she reached it, she nearly shouted, "Edward!"

"Kim?" came a startled voice from the chimney base. She turned to see him sitting on his bed, looking at her with such shock that it made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Edward…" was all she could say before she broke down sobbing. Edward hurried to her side, fearful of why she was here and crying. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, careful to position his blades away from her, murmuring comforting words in her ear.

She suddenly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hand in his wild hair. This time he froze for a moment, but did not draw away. Instead, he kissed her with equal ardor.

The kiss was building in intensity, and they felt themselves drowning in each other's love. They broke away for a breath and Kim held his face as she tried to slow her breathing. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, pulling him back in for a softer kiss. "I am now."

xXx

When Edward asked what had upset her so bad, she explained the whole situation with Mrs. Monroe. Edward felt her anger, and he felt upset that he couldn't console her.

"Can….can I stay here tonight?" she asked almost inaudibly. Edward looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded, leading her to one of the spare bedrooms near the attic, so she would be close to him.

She held him again, leaning her head on his shoulder, and breathed a sigh of release. "Goodnight Edward," she said as she unleashed her grasp on him and walked into her room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Kim. Sweet dreams." Now that she was here, he knew his dreams would be pleasant. He walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

Edward lay on his bed, arms tucked awkwardly away from his body, keeping a safe distance from his scissors. He thought about the strange events of the day, pleased at how they went, though he was upset that Mrs. Monroe had angered Kim. He thought of ways he could make her feel better tomorrow, but he soon felt heavy sleep trying to claim him. He was just drifting, hoping to have a nice dream tonight, when he suddenly heard the loudest scream he ever heard; even louder than the one he had caused when they found Jim dead.

"SPIDER!" echoed down the hall and was so loud he thought he felt the mansion shake.

He scrambled into a sitting position as a blur of white and blonde flew into his room, hurling itself at him. He only had enough time to put his arms down from their defensive position when the blur landed nearly on top of him.

"Spider! Spider! Ew, it's _crawling _on me! Get it off!" Kim shrieked, writhing around as she tried to dislodge the tiny creature Edward could see crawling on her shoulder. He very carefully reached up and flicked the fearsome beast off her and she cringed away from it as it crawled on the ground away from the chaos.

When Kim took a deep breath and looked towards Edward, she was speechless.

He looked _terrified_.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted into an expression of horror as he stared at her arm. She looked down, following his gaze until she saw a long, shallow gash extending partway down her forearm. The blood seeped into the sleeve of the nightdress she wore, reminding Edward of last Christmas.

The cut itself wasn't deep, Kim decided, just bleeding a lot. She reached up to slide her fingers over the wound, peering curiously at the red liquid oozing swiftly from it.

"I-I'm sorry," Edward stuttered out, backing away slowly. _No. No. No._ He chanted in his mind, trying to will the gash to go away. Apologizing over and over in a shaky, self-loathing voice, he backed away further from her. She looked up from the blood and raised her arm out to touch him. "It's alright Edward. It's just a small cut. I'll be good as new as soon as I get this cleaned up—" He backed away from her fingers, fear radiating from every portion of his body.

"Don't come near me!" his voice raised slightly, which caused Kim to freeze. He had never raised his voice before.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," he whispered softly. Suddenly, he turned and fled the room, leaving KIm in her still stunned stupor, her arm throbbing slightly.

xXx

Edward ran as quickly as he could out to the garden, where he collapsed into the grass, hating himself. He had cut his love; hurt her! He had just put a blemish on her lovely skin, marked her with these hideous blades he called hands.

He was Fortune's fool; it never let him have any peace. It simply taunted him with momentary happiness, then took it all away just as quickly. God, what had he done? Kim would hate him now. Hate him just like everyone had after he hurt Kevin. Hurt those closest to him, because he was a monster.

"I'm a monster…" he whispered out loud, with no one to hear but his hedges.

_Why can't humans be like the hedges_, he wondered. Why couldn't he benefit them, making them beautiful and unique using his hands? Why couldn't he just get it right for once?

He shoved to his feet, anger for himself in his eyes. He stormed to the other side of the house where a small pond rested quietly in the moon's glow. He kneeled before it, glaring at his reflection. Scars marred his features, and he hated them. Hated what they represented. They represented the failure to preserve; either himself or those he cared about.

He raised his scissors to his face and ran it quickly across the skin there. A new mark bled, leached colorless by the moon. He smiled grimly, at least now he had a mark to represent his most recent failure.

"Edward?" a tiny voice came from several feet behind him. He started, rising to his feet to run again, when a hand caught his arm.

"Edward, please! Don't run! I'm completely fine. It was really a small scratch, and I cleaned it see?" Kim begged him quietly to stay, and finally, Edward looked at the cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore. It was an angrily puckered pink line now, and it looked a little better. But Edward still turned away, facing the pond again. Kim walked to face him again.

"Edward…really, I'm alright. Please, don't blame yourself. I was the one who freaked out about the spider. I ran right into you. You couldn't have prevented it. I promise I'll be more careful next time—What happened to your face?" She suddenly broke off, noticing the new cut on his pallid skin.

Edward looked down at the grass, not responding to her.

"Oh, Edward. Did you do that on purpose?" she asked, almost looking angry. _Well,_ he thought, _she has every right to be angry at me for whatever reason she wants_. He nodded slowly.

"Edward! Don't ever do that again! Don't you see it's not your fault?" her voice suddenly softened from the harsh tone that was making him look like a kicked puppy. "Come on, let's get the blood cleaned off your face."

She brought him back into the house, carefully leading him by the arm, like he was especially breakable._ It should be the other way around,_ He thought miserably.

They got to the dusty counter of the bathroom and Kim ran the tap and found a cloth in the cupboard. Wetting it, she began to clean the cut on his face while staring into his eyes; pleading with him to forgive himself for something that wasn't even his fault.

Looking back, Edward told her with his eyes that he never could.


	5. Seduction

**Lots o' fluff after the misery and angst of last chapter. I realized I totally forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is: I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands or any of the characters. Sorry, so please don't su me. XD Anyways, we're building up to the last few chapters. There are two more after this, and the rating will go up to M because of some...er, sexy situations. Okay, fine that's an understatement. There is a lemon in the next chapter, but the seduction starts here. -grins smugly- It's my first attempt at a lovemaking scene, so I'm hoping it's not too terrible. PLEASE let me know what you think through review. I am so excited to see your comments. Thanks, and happy reading.**

When Kim's eyes opened blearily, the first thing they registered was the sun coming in from the wrong side of the window. As her eyes focused, she realized that it was getting darker, not lighter outside. Had they slept through the day?

The second thing she noticed was the lightest pressure on her neck, like a moth's wing fluttering against it. She turned her head to the side to determine what it was, and she had to stifle a gasp when she found out.

It was Edward, curled up against her side, fast asleep next to her. Her eyes went wide. What was Edward doing there?

Oh yeah.

Her deluge of memories suddenly came flooding back to her. After she had cleaned Edward's cut, if he'd had his way, he would have gone back to his room and locked himself in, but she wasn't having that. She said she'd be staying in his room (she figured she could make a bed on the floor) to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

Edward looked as though she'd insulted him.

"Y-You can't sleep on the floor," he'd told her with what little courage he could muster. 'What if another spider attacks you?"

Her mouth had twisted into a grimace, knowing she couldn't argue with that. But she insisted she stay with him.

"We'll share the bed," she informed him with a serious look on her face. She knew that probably wasn't the safest idea she'd ever had, but what if Edward was left to his own devices while loathing himself this much? His jaw nearly dropped.

"W-What are you saying? I could…" he trailed off, looking down at her arm again. She tried to make her smile reassuring.

"Edward, I'm not afraid, and you shouldn't be either. It was an accident, and we'll be more careful. I promise nothing will happen." She couldn't guarantee that; not by a long shot, but she was afraid to leave him alone tonight. She also knew this wasn't what her mother would approve of, but she had done this kind of thing (and plenty more) lots of times with Jim, so why not Edward? She loved him more than she'd ever loved Jim, and she found nothing embarrassing about this…yet.

After more coaxing and stuttered excuses from Edward, he finally relented and she slid onto the mattress first. He hesitated, then slowly sidled up beside her, praying to whatever was in control of this situation that she would still be in one piece in the morning.

Now she watched his sleeping form and liked what she saw. His chest rose and fell gently, just the tiniest whisper of breath on her face and neck. His scissor hands rested on her stomach carefully, like he was being gentle even in unconsciousness. His eyes danced behind their lids slowly, which made her wonder what he was dreaming about. He had the tiniest of smiles on his face, which made her hope think that his dreams were at least pleasant.

She suddenly blushed, wondering if he was dreaming of her, as she had dreamed of him last night.

She had gained some new ideas from her dream, and she wondered if she even had the guts to try it out, but that would have to wait until later. Right now, she was trying not to hyperventilate from the feeling of Edward getting closer in his sleep.

xXx

Edward had lay awake for hours, being as careful as possible as he tried to find a position that put Kim in as little danger as possible. There was none.

Giving up for now, Edward glanced to the side, staring at Kim's sleeping face. She looked so beautiful it made his chest hurt. His eyes traveled to her arm again, glaring at the pink line that marred her skin. Kim would be angry if she knew he was wallowing in his misery, but he didn't know what else to do. All his life he'd hated his hands, but now it was even worse.

His blades hadn't been a real problem until Peg had brought him home. After that, he found all new reasons to dislike everything about himself. But when Kim had asked him to hold her, he'd felt a secret peace: a love so strong that even his own hands couldn't sever the bond between him and the girl lying beside him.

That reminded him.

Wasn't there some kind of rule against sleeping in the same bed as a woman? Father had been very, very brief about this kind of thing. He'd coughed and 'harumphed' quite a bit, but he'd managed to tell Edward the basics of boy-girl relationships. Edward hadn't really understood, but he knew this would probably land him in deep trouble if anyone ever found out. Of course, he'd never thought it would ever even come _close_ to this with a member of the opposite gender.

He felt his face heat up, remembering the warnings his father had given him. But still, this felt so _right_. Having Kim lying next to him didn't feel morally wrong or inappropriate, so he ignored the awkward prickly feeling on his neck and focused on the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

He was thinking of what would happen if he leaned over and kissed her now, but sleep claimed him before he fully finished the thought.

When he awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was there was a spider crawling on the wall near Kim, and he wondered idly if he should get rid of it before it was too late.

The second thing his mind registered was a pair of soft brown eyes staring at his face. He immediately stopped breathing, not daring to move. His eyes darted to his hands, which were tucked against the side of her stomach, and he pulled them away slowly, so as not to hurt her.

His eyes slowly traveled back to her face, where a secret smile had begun to form on her face. "Good evening, love," she whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

xXx

"Evening?" Edward asked. Didn't morning come before evening and after night?

Kim nodded. "I guess after last night's, er, problems we slept quite a bit later than we thought. So, what should we do this evening, Edward?" Kim asked playfully. They were still on the bed, neither really wanting to move from the comfort of the worn-out mattress.

Edward barely hesitated before he asked in a shy voice, "Would…would you read to me tonight? From the library?" He would have read every book the library held if it weren't for his wretched scissors, but having someone to help him made him very excited to begin, though she had only seen the library yesterday.

Kim smiled lovingly. "Of course. But we should probably eat first. I'll make soup and salad. My mom's recipe: they're quite delicious. Let's go downstairs." She giggled at the disappointed look when she mentioned getting out of bed, but persisted in getting up to start their day.

As she prepared the soup, she was keenly aware of eyes on the back of her head. When she glanced behind her, Edward would quickly look away, pretending to watch the soup cook. She could feel a hectic blush crawl up her neck and stain her cheeks at the feeling.

KIm knew what _she_ wanted to do tonight, _But Edward would probably get really freaked if I tried it out on him without warning_. She sighed. Why did he have to be so innocent? She wondered if it was really a good idea, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, because as soon as they were done eating, Edward tugged her to the library, an excited gleam in his eyes.

She perused through the selections carefully, an…interesting plan forming in her mind as she browsed through the books leisurely. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Finally selecting a book, a little grin on her face, she came back to where Edward was sitting, looking at her eagerly. Showing him the title, he read aloud, "_The Other Boleyn Girl_."

A full grin stretched across her face, she could hardly stop from kissing him right then and there. But, if this was going to work, this is how it needed to proceed.

As she began to read the story, Edward's face was a mix of anticipation and enjoyment. By halfway through the book, his face was a comical mix of shock and awe. He constantly had to ask what a word meant or wanted to know a fact about King Henry VIII. He was fascinated and a little disturbed by the backstabbing trio of monarchs, and he wondered why such injustice was tolerated among the peasants.

Then she got to the scene she was waiting for.

"_He stroked his hand across her silken flesh, wanting every inch, every trace of her desire to be his own. He dipped his head to steal a kiss, feeling the contours of her body on his; their lust a flame ignited by treason and deception—_" she read a more graphic scene in the book. Edward's eyes were wide as saucers, obviously not knowing what to make of this. Before she could go on he interrupted.

"What is lust?" he asked innocently. She slowly leaned her head down so his eyes were on level with hers, and replied, "It Is the feeling when you want to kiss someone so bad you have no choice but to give in. When you want to feel every bit of your lover's skin on yours. When you want them to be yours, and yours alone."

xXx

Edward trembled at the tone her voice had taken. Kim had never acted this way, but he realized with a start that he liked it. He wanted everything she had just said, but he didn't know how to go about getting it. He swallowed thickly, then asked in just a whisper, "Is it a bad feeling?"

Kim slowly came forward, her lips just an inch from his. "Not always," she replied, then leaned forward to claim his lips as her own. Her breathing sped up quickly, and she pulled away to whisper, "Sometimes it is an extension of true love."

She pulled him back to her with a fierceness yet unknown to him. He gasped as her mouth left his, only to travel down to his neck. He didn't know what she was doing. All he knew was he wasn't going to make her stop.

Carefully, she pulled him to stand, and beckoned to him with her hand to follow. He complied easily, watching her carefully as they made their way to the attic where the bed was. At first he thought maybe she was tired, but she proved him wrong.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed, leaning over him, but not moving close yet.

"Edward," she said, her eyes probing his. "I want to try something. If at any point you feel it is too much or too frightening, please let me know."

He nodded carefully, but when she began to kiss him again, her love saturating the kiss, he knew he didn't need to be afraid.

Kim was going to be his.


	6. Love Undeniable

**Alright, you asked for it! Here is the final full chapter of Alone, Alone. There will be an epilogue, but this is basically it. I'm so excited to see what you think of this chapter. It's full on lovin' and Edward gets a little...amorous. I will be posting a new story as a sort-of-sequel to this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story. Happy reading!**

Kim slowly lowered herself to lie on top of Edward. His eyes grew slightly wider, remembering Mrs. Monroe's advances. But, this was not the same.

This was producing neither fear nor confusion. This was producing a sensation of electricity through his spine; like his skin was on fire. He looked around, seeing no such flames on his person, but something was definitely missing. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Kim, to run his hands over her face as she stared at him like he was a desirable person.

But he couldn't. All he could do was hold his hands at his sides, hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"Edward?" Kim's voice called him from his inner thoughts. "I know what you're thinking. I know you want to hold me, but that will have to wait. For now…" she reached into the bag she had brought in and pulled out a scarlet ribbon. "We'll have to keep your hands at bay."

Reaching up, she carefully bound his wrists with the ribbon, then tied it to the bed frame, effectively securing him in place. His eyes slowly traveled up the ribbon to where his hands were bound, then back to Kim.

He leaned up carefully, testing the ribbon's power to keep him there, laying a gentle kiss on Kim's lips. The ribbon stayed secure, and Kim smiled. "Perfect," she whispered.

Leaning down once more, she moved her lips with his, starting out gentle, then growing in desire for him to respond in the same way. His lips began to move of their own accord, his mind a haze of newfound pleasure and want. He closed his eyes, giving over to the intoxication, not caring about anything but Kim.

She slid her tongue across his lips, asking entrance, but he did not know how to respond. Deciding he needed instruction, she bit his bottom lip and he gasped at the feeling, opening his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue inside.

Edward's eyes opened wide again, but Kim did not let him pull away. Instead, she showed him how to kiss her back, sliding her tongue along his in a delicately seductive way. He was quick to understand and soon began to match her movements.

Kim was the first to pull away for air, but Edward was a fast learner. He leaned up and slowly kissed along her neck, mimicking what she had done earlier for him. He peppered kisses along her jaw line, his tongue darting out to lick along the seam of her neck and shoulder. She gasped for air as his move left her breathless. Edward whispered in her ear, "Like this?"

Shivering at the silken words in a deeper voice than the one she was used to from him, she smiled. "Yes, just like that," she told him.

Kim looked at the skin-tight leather garment Edward had on and wondered how in the world she was going to undress him. He seemed to notice her distress, looking down to try and figure out how to disrobe without hands.

She finally realized the buckles were the key. She unhooked each one teasingly, pleased when he let out a shaky breath as his neck became fully accessible. She leaned down to suck hard on the pale white skin there, leaving a light mark on him. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation, but came back up to kiss her quickly. Staring into his eyes, she began to unbuckle more of the straps, until she was able to expose his bare chest.

He was beautiful, to say the least. His physique was lean and slightly muscular, with unmarred skin on his chest and stomach. But when she reached around to uncover his back, she felt the long ridged lines of scars from last Christmas when Jim had taken a rod to his back in an attempt to kill him.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she was determined to not let anything ruin this moment for either of them. Nothing would ever take him from her again.

Slowly, she tugged down the remaining leather fabric off of him and threw it to the floor.

She supposed she shouldn't really be surprised at how well he was endowed. After all, what inventor wouldn't want to give his son the best when creating him? But still, she suddenly felt a little hotter.

She carefully dragged her fingertip down his hardened length, grinning in excitement when it elicited a gasp and the smallest of moans from her lover. Feeling empowered, she slowly sat up and began to remove her shirt, throwing to join Edward's clothes on the floor.

xXx

Edward had to resist shutting his eyes as quickly as possible to preserve her modesty. He reminded himself that this was what Kim wanted, and he wasn't about to rock the boat after feeling what she was doing to him. She was undoing the clasp on her bra, sliding the straps down tauntingly, making him quake with love and lust at the sight of her naked chest.

She leaned back down to him, and he nearly moaned again at the feeling of her bare skin against his. He knew with all clarity that he was new at this, so deciding to go on instinct alone wasn't much of a problem. The problem was what those instincts were telling him to do. He wasn't sure if it was at all appropriate, but he decided to try.

He took one of her breasts into his mouth, feeling a little braver when she moaned at the feeling. He circled a nipple with his tongue, teasing it carefully. When he looked back up at her, she was staring at him through lust hazed eyes, so he decided that must have been the right thing to do. He quickly switched to do the same to the other breast.

She whimpered, making him shiver. _Oh, these noises_. They were quickly unraveling his control, making him teeter on the edge of intense pleasure and a need so bad it bordered on pain.

She drew back from him, this time to remove her skirt, which made Edward wonder how he hadn't noticed how short it was. She slid it down her lithe body, clad in only underwear (a far cry from what little he'd seen the first time they met).

Now she began to remove what was left, and Edward felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of her completely bare to him. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her, and all he wanted was to make her happy. Wanted to sweep her up and take her to a beautiful home where he could properly take care of her and love her properly if he had the right appendages. But, he supposed this was perfect in its own special way. Two people who loved each other, not caring about the other's faults or quirks. Loving each other with no heed to anything but the love in their hearts.

Smiling when she came back to him, he told her in the surest voice he'd ever spoken with, "I love you, Kim."

xXx

Kim breathed out slowly, absorbing those words with all the joy in the world. He had said it before, but something clicked with her at that moment. They loved each other, and nothing could be more right than being here with Edward.

"I love you too, Edward," she replied, feeling the overwhelming truth of her words as she spoke them. She looked into his eyes now, searching for anything uncertain, anything unsure of what was happening. "Are you sure of this Edward?"

He nodded solemnly. "Just know, that this will never occur with anyone but you. Know that, if I become yours, I'm yours forever," he whispered as confidently as he could.

"I won't ever want anyone but you," she replied in a sure voice. One more look into his eyes, and she lowered herself onto him, groaning as he entered her with a swift motion of her hips.

Edward thought that perhaps, right there, he'd gone crazy. Because surely nothing could be this wonderful; nothing could stoke the flame of his desire like this, could it? He was wrong. She began to move atop him, and he felt everything slow to a crawl as she slid against him. But now was not the time to wonder.

Now was the time to act.

Bringing his hips up at the same time she brought hers down, he drilled into her, earning a moan of pleasure from his beloved. He began to move with her, trying to bring her the greatest sensation of pleasure he could. If her noises were any indication, it was working. She moaned and whimpered and sighed and groaned as she writhed atop him.

He had felt something building, so intense, so erotically intense that it threatened to derange him with its fiery grip. Finally, with one more thrust, and a scream of his name from Kim's lips, he released into her, feeling as though an earthquake was shaking him to pieces. He collapsed to the bed, Kim atop him, breathing heavily.

She leaned up to roll off of him, but he snipped the ribbons quickly and wrapped his arms around her as carefully as possible. "Stay. Stay with me…like this…for awhile longer," he pleaded, not wanting this moment to ever end.

Kim smiled sleepily, snuggling into his chest, completely at ease, loving his arms around her.

"Always and forever," she whispered, before she drifted off to sleep with Edward at her side.


	7. Epilogue

**Terribly, terribly sorry for the extremely slow update on this epilogue. My computer completely went mental with viruses and I lost both internet connection and this chapter twice! So, sorry again, and please enjoy the final bit of Alone, Alone. I will begin posting the sequel when I begin writing it once I get back from my mission trip. Thanks!**

"Mom?" she called into the quiet of the house. She was surprised at how little things had changed.

It had been two years since Kim had gleefully informed Peg that she was moving in with Edward permanently. Peg had fussed, but finally realized just how deep their bond went when she went to visit Edward herself.

He had stuttered and mumbled out a hello, and Peg had nearly burst out laughing and crying at his discomfort. Of course, she was a mother, so she had vigorously scolded Kim, but she was excited that her daughter had found someone who really loved her and she cared for in the same way.

"Mom?" she called again. It was very dark, and her mother had probably been asleep. But she heard a scurrying as her mother came into the room, a happy expression on her face when she recognized her daughter's voice.

She came to a stop when she saw Edward at Kim's side, her eyes darting out the window, checking to make sure no one could see. "Edward? Kim? What's—" her eyes suddenly locked on her daughter's stomach, a defined bump extending from her hips. Kim's eyes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen them, her whole body exuding love and confidence.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet your future granddaughter, Jamie," she said, a gleam in her eyes. Peg looked to Edward.

He simply smiled.


End file.
